Surprisal
by mercyandmagic
Summary: Nishiki has been planning his surprise proposal to Kimi for over a month. Unfortunately for him, Kimi has a surprise of her own. Written for the TG Reverse Bang! Based on art by Soph and beta'd by Brycen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Now located close to TSC and across from Yoriko's bakery, the back room of the newly rebuilt :Re Café usually houses ghouls and humans who come to discuss the most serious of topics with the former One-Eyed King. And today is no exception.

The Serpant and the Centipede huddle together in a crowd of ghouls and humans, speaking in desperate whispers.

"But how did you _know_?" Nishiki Nishio presses.

"I didn't. She proposed to me," Kaneki Ken says, sipping his coffee.

"Of course she did," Nishiki grumbles, adjusting his glasses. "Of course. I shoulda talked to Touka."

"You're welcome to," says Kaneki with a chuckle.

"Nah. He just wants reassurance she won't say no." Hideyoshi Nagachika lounges behind them. His voice is scratchy, but comes out more quickly these days. Nishino Kimi has been trying to improve the quality of his voice box with Rc cells, and the medicine seems to be working.

Nishiki glares at him. Ever-perceptive, that Nagachika. "You lost half your throat and wasted your newfound voice on _that_?"

"Nishiki!" Kaneki exclaims, but everyone is snorting with laughter.

"She won't," says Kirishima Ayato.

Nishiki and Kaneki side-eye Ayato.

"Hinami won't either," sings Kaneki, earning a glower from Ayato.

Ayato bristles, deftly switching the topic. "Hey, can I help plan this proposal? Since I'll actually, you know, be here for this one."

"It was wartime – " Kaneki protests.

"I was the _brother of the bride_!" Ayato jams his finger at his brother-in-law. "Don't think I didn't notice when the marriage was and when Ichika was born, too!"

"Are you implying something?" Nishiki asks sweetly. "Kaneki and your sister, kissing, sharing a room, me _totally_ not hearing noises down the hall…"

"STOP." Ayato claps his hands over his ears. "Back to _your_ proposal!"

Nishiki sulks for a moment.

"I think Tsukiyama has an idea, but you're welcome to help," Nishiki says at last. "I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Well, not really," suggests Kaneki. "The hard part is already done. She already loves you."

* * *

_Two weeks later_

"Is everything a go?" Nishiki paces inside :Re.

"Yup." Kusakari Miza and Naki, designated babysitters, swing the children around their legs. Four kids for Naki and Miza in a few years; Nishiki can't imagine the insanity.

And they still want more, if Miza's growing belly is any indication.

"We're gonna have so much fun, right, Ichika?" Naki asks. For tonight, all the children will be in their care so that the adults of Goat and TSC can enact Nishiki's plan.

The little girl giggles. She loves spending time with her 'cousins.' "Yes!"

"Let's get this sleepover started early! To the art studio!" Naki crows, and the children cheer.

Miza rolls her eyes and follows her children out the door. "I'm gonna be the only adult at this sleepover, aren't I."

"Probably," Nishiki calls after her, earning a cheeky glare.

Yomo approaches him.

"Hey, Raven," says Nishiki. He never knows what this ghoul is thinking.

Yomo responds quietly. "I'm proud of you."

"You?" Nishiki goggles at him. Yomo never discusses his feelings with anyone, save Uta. Oh, and if he thinks he's sly about that, Nishiki had them pegged as a couple since observing their first interaction.

He coughs to hide a tickle in his throat. "Thanks, Yomo."

"I'm so ready!" the door burst open and Suzuya Juuzou waltzes in, his squad in tow. He carries a dozen baked items from Yoriko's; he refuses to start his morning without treats. "Touka, can we have coffee?"

"Extra sugar, right?" Touka smiles at him. It's nice that they don't want to kill each other anymore.

He nods, and Nishiki savors the sight of friendships. Because it's a coffee shop very much like this where he first began to accept the idea of friendship.

"Yoshimura would have been proud, too," says Yomo, and that does it. Nishiki's eyes sting, and he promptly curses himself for being a sap.

* * *

The medical offices in TSC are always bustling these days. People need treatment for Rc disorders, and people need Rc cells for regular, human disorders. Not to mention treating those injured fighting ghouls bent on murder.

And Nishino Kimi is now the head scientist. Today she sits across from two fellow TSC employees.

"Your latest results are quite good." Kimi offers Hsaio Ching-Li her most encouraging smile.

"Really?" Hsaio's childlike girlfriend, Yonebayashi Saiko, brightens immediately.

"Yes. Your telomeres have effectively stopped shortening beyond a normal level." Kimi hold out the data so that Hsaio can see for herself.

Hsaio rubs her eyes; these days, reading gives her a headache. "And when will we know if the RC cells reverse my aging?"

"That's still a few months away," Kimi says apologetically. "I wish I could speed that up."

"But on the bright side," Saiko says stubbornly as she sucks one of the lollipops the medical office offers, "the pills _are_ having an effect."

Hsaio nods. "Yes, that's good news."

"I'm glad," Kimi says. She hates what forced breeding has done to Hsaio, and Arima Yusa, and the other garden survivors. If there's anything she can do to save them, she'll gladly do it.

And if Kaneki could be saved, if Kaneki's telomeres reversed, so can Hsaio's. It _is_ possible, and she _will_ find the way.

After all, a human and a ghoul relationship was once thought impossible too. It's safe to say that Kimi views the next impossibility as her next goal in life, on and on and on.

Kimi smiles to herself as she stands. She wavers a second but dismisses the resulting tingling. "Go home and eat something good."

She should take her own advice, she thinks with some disconcert.

"Cake," Saiko says seriously.

"You promised we'd go to the fair," Hsaio says instead. "Fried dough. I've never had it."

Saiko's eyes widen. "That's right!"

"Enjoy," Kimi says with a forced grin. She loves fried dough. But she feels – she feels –

As she turns around, the floor tilts, and her head detaches – or at least that's what it feels like. Black grows before her eyes, and in the distance, she can hear Saiko shriek and feel Hsaio catch her, quick as ever, quick as someone twenty years old should be.

* * *

Nishiki feels very out-of-place in the top jewelry store in Tokyo. Like, how is he allowed to breathe in the shimmering air here without paying?

Oh, right. Because he just spent half his soul on a ring he knows Kimi would enjoy.

"_Ma cherie_, that is a beautiful ring," says Tsukiyama Shuu, eyes wide. His best friend insisted on accompanying him to this posh shop.

"You're not just telling me that, right?" Nishiki side-eyes the Gourmet.

"I'm not. Though I will offer once more to fund it." Tsukiyama knows diamonds. He especially knows that the rose-colored diamond is of extraordinary quality and likely costs the meager yearly salary they collect at the TSC. If Nishiki had told him earlier, Tsukiyama could have leveraged his family influence for a discount. But then, Nishiki is too prideful for that.

"Piss off," Nishiki grumbles. He bought it. So Kimi knows this gift is from _him_.

"Admit it, you love when I offer to help with ze money." Tsukiyama nods with approval as the manager hands Nishiki a velvet box, and, hands shaking, Nishiki signs the check.

"It's such a nice change from when you tried to kill us."

Tsukiyama's eyes light up. "Please tell me I can mention that at your toast. I'm your best man, non?"

Nishiki harrumphs. "You're the best bachelor. Kaneki is the best married man."

"Good heavens, I've tried to kill most of the wedding party." Tsukiyama claps a hand over his mouth. The manager looks frightened as he realizes who stands before him.

"Yeah, pretty much." Nishiki rolls his eyes as they thank the manager and depart.

"She did smell lovely, your Kimi." Tsukiyama winks at the kakugan growing in his best friend's eyes. "I mean to say, you are a lucky man, Nishiki."

* * *

"You're telling me," says Marude Itsuki, bureau chief of the Tokyo Security Committee, "You can't hunt Rio tonight because of an _engagement party_?"

"Damn right," says Kuriowa Takeomi, one of Marude's best underlings. "Right, Urie?"

Urie Kuki, the other young prodigy, shrugs weakly. "Look, it's Nishiki and Kimi's. After all they've done for us…"

"After all they've done for us, they'd want us to carry out our mission, Urie." Marude scowls.

"But, Tsukiyama is funding this," Higemaru Touma pipes up from behind Urie, eager to be useful to his squad leader.

Marude harumphs. "Tsukiyama would fund the world if he could."

"He practically can," Urie replies.

"I'll dismiss your snark, brat," says Marude, not unaffectionate. "Okay, I'll get Juuzou for tonight."

"Um," says Takeomi, glancing towards Urie.

"Oh, don't tell me Juuzou's in on this too!" Marude gripes.

"Look, we didn't plan it," Higemaru says.

"Yeah, blame Nishiki, on his engagement," Urie says acerbically.

Marude's face is red. "I don't care who planned what thingymabob –"

"Urie, is everything going all right?" Inspector Mutsuki Tooru pokes his head into the office. "Um, hi, Investigator Marude."

Marude seems momentarily pacified at the sight of quiet Mutsuki. So even the distant TSC branch has come, eh? "Well then. Urie, make the most of tonight."

"Huh?" Takeomi says, but just then, Higemaru grabs Urie's arm and hauls his furious, red face out of the office.

"Come on, Mutsuki, let's see how Hsaio's appointment went." Urie stomps past Aura Shinsanpei, but he can't help but soften his voice for Mutsuki. Goddamn that Marude for noticing.

* * *

"Wasn't expecting you during the day," Touka says to greet Kimi, Saiko, and Hsaio.

Fortunately, Hinami spotted Kimi's approach and hid all evidence of the plan in the broom closet. Along with herself.

Touka kicks a chair out to invite Kimi to sit. "Tell Shitty Nishiki if he wants his job back, he's got it. These Aogiri brats are killing me, and my customers."

Kimi grins. "Can I have decaf today?"

"That's not the way of a scientist. Shouldn't you run nonstop?" Touka looks at her sharply. "You live on caffeine, Nishino."

"I'll say it, then. She's pregnant and wants advice," Saiko says, eying the caffeinated coffee pot in Touka's hands.

Touka's hand slips as she pours into Saiko's glass. "For real?"

"I knew those antibiotics were going to wreck me last month," Kimi moans.

"What do you wanna do?" Touka hurries to grab a decaf pot. She pours it and sits across from Kimi.

"Keep it – it's Nishiki's and I always wanted a family with him." Kimi wipes her eyes. "Especially since…"

Touka understands. _Since hers died_. That's what she wanted, too. A family for the one she lost. She pats Kimi's hand.

"But this is such a surprise," Kimi manages.

"I know, but Nishiki is gonna be thrilled. And scared." Touka cracks her knuckles. "Oh, the teasing Kaneki can give him."

"Kaneki doesn't really tease," says Hsaio.

"He will if I make him," Touka growls, prompting a laugh from Kimi.

The backdoor to :Re opens.

"Touka, take your brood." Miza and Naki stagger in, dazed and surrounded by Ichika and their own children. After only a few hours, the children are already winning today.

"Has anyone explained birth control to those two?" Saiko whispers.

"Twice," says Kimi. "I think they like big families."

Touka exchanges a smile with Kimi as she embraces Ichika, who is three and – and apparently very into finger painting Touka's apron, right there, right now.

_We survivors do, too_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The smell of popcorn and fried dough wafts through the air, titillating Kimi with memories and Nishiki with future possibilities. Laughter flows and carefree children argue with their parents and Kimi can't help but imagine bringing their child here, someday. Despite her myriad emotions, this one thought is definitely happy.

Above all, a Ferris wheel looms, tall enough to see the limits of Tokyo. She can't wait to ride it.

That's when she'll tell him.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Kimi smiles at Nishiki, her lips laced with nerves. Maybe it's her anxiety; maybe it's her nausea and the fact that Touka told her that the _morning_ in morning sickness is a lie. Maybe it's that she doesn't want to worry Nishiki.

She trusts he'll be supportive. But happy? Is _she_ even happy?

Maybe not. But she wants Nishiki to be happy.

"Very," he agrees, as a gaggle of schoolchildren shove them aside in a race to see who can enter the fairgrounds first. His nose wrinkles. "Minus the disrespectful booger brats."

Kimi tries to laugh, but her heart sinks. Well, kids are booger brats, but they might have a booger brat of their own soon – ugh, what if Nishiki has just been reminded he hates children?

Nishiki swallows in an attempt to force down his suspicions. Kimi seems on edge, unlike herself.

Did Touka warn her about the proposal? No, Touka wouldn't betray him.

Or – or – or what if she knows and is about to say no?

Nishiki tries not to panic as he purchases their tickets. He's being illogical and he knows it, which only serves to piss him off more. "All right, I've never been to one of these, so you better guide me."

Kimi laughs. "The spinning rides used to be my favorite as a kid. I'd be disoriented and stumbling like a drunk, and I loved it."

She hesitates. She shouldn't ride it now, though. Not when she's already nauseated.

"Well then, we have a date with the spinning rides," Nishiki says innocently, slipping his arm around Kimi. A delay for the Ferris wheel, which he knows she loves. Proposing at the top of the Ferris wheel will be beautiful.

Kimi nods. It's surely against her best interests, but she wants this spinning ride. She wants to share it with Nishiki.

And it's a distraction against her news.

As they lower themselves in the car, an announcer reminds them that small children and pregnant women are not recommended to ride.

Kimi shrugs off the advice, as per usual, until Nishiki has buckled her in.

That's when she realizes. She freezes. _No_.

She can't tell Nishiki now – right?

But she has to get off –

No, she should be fine, she's barely six weeks along. They probably only mean heavily pregnant women –

"Are you okay?" Nishiki is alarmed by the sudden horror on her face.

"Huh?" Kimi blinks, but she doesn't know how to tell him, what to say, and the ride has already begun.

Tears prick her eyes. She's already betrayed her child.

She's going to be a horrible mother.

She tries her best to dissociate as the ride spins and spins and spins, and exhilaration fills her brain, and that marvelous tingling down her spine –

When the ride is over, Nishiki is green-faced. He fumbles for their seat belts. "Oh, I feel drunk all right."

"You must admit," Kimi says, her stomach lurching, "it feels pleasant. To lose all your senses."

"You're a brave woman," he says, pinching her nose.

Kimi laughs, and feels the decaf coffee rising in her throat.

"You look sick," Nishiki says, on high alert.

"I'm fine," she insists, stepping out of the car and pasting a smile over her mouth.

She's sick. That's why she is behaving so strangely. Nishiki has an idea. "Can I get you a funnel cake, then?"

Kimi's mouth waters even as her stomach rebels. "Yes, please."

"Hey, I'll even try it." He winks and sits her down at a bench. He hurries over to the funnel cake stand.

"One funnel cake."

"Do you want powdered sugar?" A familiar face beams at him. Yoriko, too, is here to witness tonight.

"What's the word?" Takeomi sticks his head out.

"Shut up, shithead." Nishiki pauses. "Uh, do people usually have powdered sugar? Also, why is it powdered? Why not crystals? What's the damn difference? Humans are weird."

"It's _texture_, Nishiki, _texture_. Powdered sugar has a delicious texture and a more potent taste," Yoriko replies sternly.

"Do it soon, Nishiki," Takeomi instructs.

"I'm working on it."

"Not soon, now." Yoriko points inside the funnel cake.

It _is_ the perfect place to hide a ring.

"It will get all sweet," Nishiki says, a glint in his eyes. "I like the symbolism."

"Good." Takeomi grabs Nishiki's hand and forces the ring into the funnel cake.

Nishiki trots back to Kimi, cake in hand and a smile of pure fear on his face.

"Hey," she greets him, barely noticing his anxiety. She pinches off a piece of cake. The dough is perfectly crisp on the outside and soft on the inside. Sugar explodes across her taste buds. "You said you were gonna try, but you don't have to."

"Thanks," Nishiki says, his lips pursing.

"Sure you don't want to?"

"I'd rather not get sick here," Nishiki says glumly. "But, thanks to you, someday I might even enjoy this."

"I hope so." Kimi smiles now as they exchange genuine smiles.

"Really, the true suffering of ghouls is their inability to eat funnel cake," Nishiki intones.

Kimi snorts. She pops another piece into her mouth. "Oh, definitely."

Suddenly, her stomach screams. "Uh – where's the trash?"

"Kimi?" Nishiki asks with alarm, but she's already taken off.

Kimi scrambles to the nearest trash pail and leans over edge. Her chest heaves, and she retches over and over.

"Kimi!" Nishiki rubs her shoulders. "Don't tell me you've finally become a ghoul."

"Ha – you wish," she manages before gagging again. The flies and sickly sweet odor of decaying apples and melted ice cream certainly aren't helping.

She stays hunched over until the nausea is entirely past. "I – I think I am okay."

"You want to go home?" Nishiki asks. Her health comes first, obviously.

"Nah, I've been queasy all day. Maybe just something I ate," Kimi says lightly, hating herself for lying.

"Sorry I ruined your funnel cake, though." Kimi stares at the powdered asphalt that looks almost like fresh-fallen snow. At the center lies the valiant corpse of her funnel cake, which dropped in her efforts not to puke on the fairgrounds.

"Here." She grabs the cake and flings it into the trash. "Well, look at us not littering."

Nishiki squeaks.

"What? I'm doing my part to save the environment," she teased.

"You're starving the pigeons," Nishiki says. His voice doesn't sound like his, not at all. What can he do? The ring isn't on the ground; it was wedged in there.

Kimi points to a fat pink pigeon that waddles by. "They're not exactly in need."

"Yeah," he says.

Behind Kimi, Ayato and Kaneki's heads peek out behind Yoriko's stall. They wave frantically to Nishiki as Yoriko looks about to faint.

_Let us take care of it._

Cursing himself, Nishiki agrees, allowing Kimi to lead him away from his dream for the future and life savings that just got tossed into a trashcan.

* * *

"Ayato," says Kaneki, standing before the trash can. "We can't just toss the trash on the pavement."

"Why not?" demands his brother-in-law.

Kaneki grimaces. "She'll notice."

"Fuck." Ayato grabs the entire can. "Well, fine then! Let's take it behind Yoriko's stall."

Kaneki nods. The two of them look absolutely preposterous, lifting a garbage pail and scurrying away before Kimi can notice.

"Should I text Tsukiyama to delay?" Takeomi asks, hurrying behind the stall to talk to the two heroes.

"Yes," Kaneki says.

"God, there's vomit," Ayato grumbles, staring into the trash.

"Ayato, you've dealt with blood and severed limbs," Kaneki points out.

"Vomit is worse." Ayato grinds his teeth. "Nishiki better fucking appreciate me."

"Have fun, ghouls. I'm going to help out my wife," Takeomi says in a saccharine tone.

"Hey! Maybe I'll eat you," Ayato shoots back.

Takeomi shrugs lazily in response, and Kaneki bites his cheek to hide a smile.

It's fun, it really is. Finally getting to see how the people from both his lives interact when neither needs to hunt the other.

"He's such a phony, that Marude," Urie mutters.

"Hmm?" Mutsuki turns, mouth full of the cotton candy he's forcing himself to eat like a human, to see Marude and Tsukiyama in a DJ booth. "I thought he was busy."

"Turns out he _was_. Here. Manning the music." Urie scowls.

"Ha!" Mutsuki chuckles.

As they watch, Marude pulls out his phone.

His face pinches almost as much as if Urie had punched it, and the sight is about as satisfying.

* * *

"We have to delay?" The Gourmet clasps his hands together. "Oh dear, dear, that won't do."

Marude eyes Tsukiyama Shuu. "I am not letting these records out of my sight. I will stay here until the end."

"Very well. I must say," Tsukiyama says with a dramatic sigh, "I did not expect the leader of TSC to have such swoon-worthy songs. A fastidious music palate. Prized records, indeed."

"I like them, okay?" Marude's face pinkens. He used to dream of Yoshitoki and he swaying to the music.

Yoshitoki would like this. This carnival, this engagement, the idea that his species was not a lie. Chika would be proud of him.

Marude has to remind himself of this every day.

"How long do we have to delay?"

"Our unwitting heroine threw the ring in a trash can, so I haven't a clue." Tsukiyama sounds ill at the thought of such a beautiful ring lingering among garbage.

"She _what_?!"

"Kaneki and Ayato are combing through the trash whilst Nishiki distracts his dear Kimi." Tsukiyama claps his hands, quickly recovering from the thought of the ring amidst trash. "This will be a fun story to tell at their wedding!"

Marude shakes his head. "How full was the trash?"

"I haven't a clue."

He punches a number into his phone. "This calls for desperate measures."

"Oh?" Tsukiyama watches with interest as Marude's mystery friend answers within one ring.

Marude barks into the phone. "I don't care if you no longer work here. Haul your ass to the fair."

* * *

Touka spies Kimi and Nishiki walking slowly towards the Ferris wheel. Kimi leads Nishiki, who makes eye contact with Touka across the way.

_Help_, his eyes plead.

Touka shrugs. Kaneki is doing his best, after all. And Ayato, too.

"They haven't found it?" Yomo shakes his head.

"Time to call in the true trash, then." Touka smirks.

"Who?" asks Yomo.

"Your boyfriend," says Hirako Take, arriving with his Shiba. He immediately knows who Touka would still call trash.

"His _what_?!" Touka replies, nearly dropping the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"This is more my speed tonight," Kimi says, leaning against Nishiki as the operator waves them into the Ferris wheel.

"Good. You had me worried there," Nishiki says. He has to trust his friends. Kaneki's never let him down before – oh, okay, he has, and often, but he trusts these two right now. Whenever he asks the question isn't important.

It won't be as romantic as a Ferris wheel or cute as buried in Fried dough, but it will be asked, and they will have a story to laugh about in the years to come.

"I'm sorry," Kimi says, squeezing his hand. They sit across from each other, each smiling shyly, each curious about the other's secret.

With a jolt, the wheel begins to creak up, up, and up. Kimi waves towards Touka and Hinami, who have appeared on the ground below. Oh, and Uncle Yomo, and Hirako! What a surprise.

"It's so nice not to have to hide anymore," Nishiki says, smiling at her.

"I'm glad, too." Kimi brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes. Though the price – the breaking of Tokyo – the Oggai – kids.

She draws in a shuddery breath.

"What's wrong? You've been off all night." Nishiki leans forward, takes her hand in his.

Kimi looks out as they near the zenith. A resurrected Tokyo sparkles around them. People the size of ants, but of infinite value, meander below. A child sits on its parent's shoulders, waving at them.

She blinks back tears and waves back. Then she turns around.

She leans forward too, so that their foreheads are touching. "Nishiki Nishio, I'm pregnant with your child."

Nishiki's mouth doesn't fall, nor does he pull away. His eyes widen ever-so-slightly, and his lips press together.

"I know it's not what we planned," she continues, eyes shining with tears.

"That…that is why? Your illness." Nishiki's hand drops to her stomach, which feels just as flat as before.

She nods with a sad laugh. "I just found out today."

"Well – well – that's a lot of news." Nishiki says, more dizzy than when he rode the spinning ride. Foiled again by the coincidences of life, isn't he? He grabs her hands. "I'm glad you told me."

"Is it odd if I'm glad about this?" Kimi smiles as tears begin to leak down her face.

Nishiki's taken back to the first time they made love, when he told her that her name was lovely, and her family must love her. He was frozen when she began crying.

Today he isn't frozen. He scoots as close as he can and wraps her in an embrace. "I'm glad, too."

His voice cracks like he's a teenager.

Kimi chuckles.

"Is that all?" he jokes.

She heaves a sigh. "Nishiki, I've helped kill kids. One-hundred-and-one orphans. Not deliberately, but I knew Kanou experimented on kids, and that he was going to cause an RC runaway reaction, and I didn't know – but I could have looked further – what – what do I know about raising a kid?"

Nishiki shakes his head. "I mean, I'm a killer, too. I was a murderous punk when you met me. I actually intended all that shit."

"I sometimes think passivity is worse than action. I decided partnering with Kanou was worth it, to save the world, to save all ghoulkind, but – I'm not a fit mother, am I?" Kimi shakes her head.

"Do you think Kaneki or Touka are fit parents?"

"They're pretty amazing."

"Yeah, but none of us have clean hands. In a sense, you and Kaneki dirtied your hands so that our kids could have clean hands. Touka and I, though, were knee deep in shit from childhood, because of how we were born." Nishiki traces her chin and drinks in her cinnamon eyes. "You helped me see that, you know."

"Touka's been a big help, even just this afternoon." Kimi laughs. "She told me she hopes we have a half-ghoul who can beat your ass."

"Oh, did she now?" Nishiki smirks. "We can handle that. Together."

The last time they each had family, they lost them.

They never wanted a family again.

But they're getting one.

Nishiki looks up at the night sky, which reflects the light of Tokyo instead of revealing the stars. "Hey, you know, life's not fair. But I'm pretty happy here with you."

"I'm pretty happy with you, too." Kimi touches her bracelet to his matching one. She'd like a ring, of course, but she doesn't need one to know his commitment.

"May I kiss you?" Nishiki isn't sure why he feels shy.

Kimi nods, and Nishiki brushes his lips against hers.

Oh. That's why. Because to him, Kimi is holy. She's the mother of his child, the one who showed him acceptance, the one who dared to achieve a new world.

He loves her, and he's just been reminded anew.

* * *

Ui Koori finishes belting out the final notes to "My Heart Will Go On."

"More," says Tsukiyama. "More, more, more!"

"But, they're about to get off the wheel," Ui complains. He did not quit CCG and TSC to come back for a ghoul wedding.

To be honest, he's missing Hairu right now and wishing she were here. That he was the one proposing, to Ihei Hairu.

"Please," says the Gourmet. "You're better than Marude's romance songs even. I'll pay you."

"Hey!" Marude shakes his fist. "You damn Gourmet."

"I'm not taking _money_ from you!" Ui spouts.

"Pleaseeeeeeee." Tsukiyama falls to his knees and clasps his hands. "I will beg."

It looks like Tsukiyama is proposing to _him_. Ui groans. "Okay, fine. What song?"

* * *

When they step off the Ferris wheel, Nishiki and Kimi's arms are interlocked, and they beam at each other. An entire group of TSC agents, ghouls and humans and Quinx, spreads before them.

Kimi stops in surprise. "There's so many here!"

"Without a ring, even," whispers Urie. "Serpent got guts."

Mutsuki giggles next to him, and his heart warms.

* * *

"Congratulations!" yell Touka and Hinami, Yomo, Hirako, the Quinxes. Even Marude, gruffly, and Tsukiyama momentarily snatches the microphone from Ui Koori to scream.

"_Congratulations! I'm so glad I never ate you two_!"

"Give me back the microphone! You're ruining the moment!" booms Ui's voice. The microphone blasts their struggle throughout the fair.

* * *

"Huh?" Kimi flushes. "How did you –"

"Wait, we're all in the wrong," says Yomo, quickly comprehending the situation.

"Did you not ask her, dude?" Banjou says.

Nishiki is crimson. "I –"

"Nishiki?" Kimi blinks. Realization begins to dawn. The nerves, the romantic music, all their friends…

"We got it!" Ayato flies up, using his ukaku to reach Nishiki as quickly as possible. Kaneki, Uta, and Itori are on his heels.

He drops a shiny object in Nishiki's palm.

"I had something to reveal tonight, too," Nishiki confesses. He drops to his knees.

Kimi gasps. "Nishiki!"

"Nishino Kimi, I love you with all my heart, soul, and kagune. Will you do the honor of marrying this lonely ghoul?" Nishiki's heart pounds even though he knows the answer.

"Yes!" she whispers, holding out her hand. She's supposed to, right?

Nishiki breaks into a happy grin as he slides the – cleaned, apparently – ring on.

"It fell down the gutter, not the trash," Itori calls out. "Just thought you should know."

Kimi frowns.

"The dough," Nishiki admits.

"Oh – _oh_!" Kimi slaps her forehead. Her voice rises to a shriek. "I am so sorry!"

"No need to be sorry. We have plenty of support," Nishiki says, as Ui's voice swells. Loud enough to compete with all their friends, from GOAT, Anteiku, :re, TSC, who are crying out congratulations.

_"And I will always love you…"_

"Not bad for an evening that started with vomit," Nishiki says, pulling her closer in an embrace. He bends down to kiss her forehead.

Kimi grins. "Not bad at all."


End file.
